Sire des Lointaines Isles
Sire des Lointaines Isles (Romaji: ???; Kana: ???) is a Conceptual Weapon which embodies all of the faith that was put in Galehaut by those whom hailed and titled Galehaut as their Lord of the Distant Isles. During his time as a knight-errant, Galehaut had the grave misfortune of attracting an entire army's worth of zealous followers and self-proclaimed vassals. Notably, it was not any measure of charisma on Galehaut's part which drove people to Galehaut, but rather it was Galehaut's actions. Galehaut was a hero in deeds and personality, and it was that heroism which drew people to Galehaut. Regardless, though he may have been hailed and titled as the Lord of the Distant Isles, the fact of the matter was that Galehaut was neither a knight nor a lord. As such, Galehaut had no obligation or responsibility to serve his zealous followers and self-proclaimed vassals. Yet, in spite of his lack of obligation and responsibility to protect his zealous followers and self-proclaimed vassals, Galehaut chose to fight King Artoria Pendragon and her Knights of the Round Table in defense of his zealous followers and self-proclaimed vassals. By doing so, by taking on the burden of that an obligation and responsibility that was not his to bear, Galehaut inadvertently sacrificed his carefree and exciting life of knight-errantry. He exchanged his lifestyle for the lives of his zealous followers and self-proclaimed vassals. He stopped being the Knight of Obscurity and became the Lord of the Distant Isles. It could be said that, as the Knight of Obscurity, Galehaut rejected the faith of those whom hailed and titled Galehaut as their Lord of the Distant Isles. While as the Lord of the Distant Isles, Galehaut accepted that faith and then allowed that faith to lead him into battle and victory against Artoria and her Knights of the Round Table. As a Noble Phantasm, the title "Lord of the Distant Isles" is a Conceptual Weapon which Galehaut is able to activate by both rejecting his title as the "Knight of Obscurity" and accepting his title as the "Lord of the Distant Isles". As soon as it has been activated, Sire des Lointaines Isles will energize the faith of his zealous followers and self-proclaimed vassals into prana and the use that prana to fuel an ability that is best described as the opposite of the Pioneer of the Stars skill. While Pioneer of the Stars skill converts impossibilities into possibilities, Sire des Lointaines Isles converts possibilities into impossibilities. However, like the Pioneer of the Stars skill, it functions on the specific level rather than the general level. It can't make Galehaut "impossible to defeat", but it can make it "impossible to break his guard" or "impossible to dodge this attack". Notably, because uses of it expends the faith that is used to fuel it. Sire des Lointaines Isles can only be activated so many times. In addition, the greater the possibility that is converted into an impossibility, the greater amount of faith that is expended. As such, Sire des Lointaines Isles could be used to block an Anti-World Noble Phantasm of the Ex-rank. However, doing so is absolutely sure to expend all of Sire des Lointaines Isles's fuel and thereby make Sire des Lointaines Isles unusable until the next time Galehaut is summoned. Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Rukiryo Category:Noble Phantasms Category:Anti-Self Noble Phantasms